Punishment
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Hisoka loves Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki loves Hisoka and hates himself. How far will Hisoka go to make Tsuzuki happy? R&R please!


Tracing the man's bruised and bloodied face, Hisoka smiled, laying down beside him. Tsuzuki flinched, eyeing the teen warily, but either the empath didn't notice or didn't care. Tugging on his bound wrists, the shinigami breathed a shuddery sigh and did his best to turn away from his partner.  
Hisoka shook his head, tracing patterns on the man's naked back, noting with faint delight the blood his fingers traced. Tsuzuki was already healing...they'd have to start again soon.  
Sitting up, the blond looked around, stepping off the bed. His naked form glitterd in the moonlight as he walked around the room, obviously looking for something.  
Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder, turning on his back to watch the fair boy with angry and betrayed eyes. Bending down, Hisoka picked up the object h had been looking for. Turning, he walked back to the bed and, crawling over he stradled the man, knife poised to carve out his unfortunate lover's chest. Tsuzuki flinced back, his eyes wide as he saw the glittering steel. Turning up to his partner, he shook his head and Hisoka could see that he was mouthing 'no' through the gag.  
The empath chuckled darkly, his whole body shaing with the force of his laughter.  
"Idiot, do you really think that your pathetic begging will make me stop what I'm about to do," he hissed, glaring as he brought the kife up to the shinigami's healing face.  
Tsuzuki sobbed through his gag and shook his head, begining to struggle though he knew it was useless. Hisoka barked out a biting, taunting laugh, violently bringing down the infe into the pillow barely an inch from Tszuki's ear.  
Peices of blood encrusted chocolate hair fluttered to the pillow and Hisoka snorted, tearing the knife back out savagly.  
"A moron, to be sure. Insolent little man, don't perceive to think that I'll grant you mercy. And I am! Already I've granted you so much! You were even allowed to have apple pie today, you greedy selfish bastard-Then you had the audacity to ask me for more"  
He leaned down, hissing into his quivering elder's ear.  
"Don't you ever stop to think how many people starve and die, shrinking away into nothing as you continue your gluttonous ways? You should be thankfull, Asato, you're actually begining to help people now and it's all because of me"  
Bringing back his fist, Hisoka swung, hitting the man in the nose and breaking it once more.  
"Be thankful," he barked out loudly and Tsuzuki nodded, turning away in shame.  
"Monster...so many more have gone through so much because of you...and now you want me to spare you, after all the things you've done, you want me to spare you? Ha! I'll never spare you, you selfish, greedy, conniving bastard of mine. You have no idea how much pain others have suffered because of you...and now you're getting a taste. Aren't you thankfull? Now you'll know to never do it again," Hisoka cooed sweetly, his light voice breathy on the man's ear. "I don't want to do this to you, Asato, you know that, but you have to repent"  
Crooning sweetly, the teenager traced his blood stained hand to the other's manhood and squeezed it tightly, seeming to delight in the pained moans he received.  
"Now, you've stopped bleeding...Is it time to start again, my Asato," he asked, pulling down the man's gag with the bloody knife.  
Tsuzuki, teary-eyed, nodded.  
"Yes," he choked out, then sobbed and Hisoka smiled.  
"Good." Pain ensued.  
Several hours later, dawn broke the skies. Hisoka watched, stroking Tsuzuki's hair as the elder cried out plees of forgivness, most to people Hisoka didn't even know.  
Whiping some blood from his face, the empath leaned back and his mind went to a conversation he had had with Tatsumi the previous day.  
"Why do you do this to Tsuzuki," the secretary had shouted, holding up Hisoka by his black turtleneck and thusly pinning him against the wall.  
Hisoka had paused, looking at the man and smiled.  
"Because I love him, and that's what he wants."

A/N: Just something I came up with. I got to thinking the other day. Tsuzuki's always hated himself, of that there is no doubt. He's hated himself because he's been raised to-because he has the eyes of a demon. He hates himself because he did something horrible and he hates himself because he takes souls for a living.  
Now, to Hisoka. Hisoka has had a loveless life. His parents hated him and locked him away because of his empathy. They probably loved him once, but I doubt that he remembers those days. Because of this, he grew up bitter, hopless and jaded.  
Now, come along Tsuzuki, he sees an entirely different world, one with friends, family and most of all, love which mostly came from Tsuzuki himself, a great 99 percent of it. After coming to see no hidden motive, it is in my opinion that Hisoka would come to adore Tsuzuki and adore the love given to him. He'd never want to let go. But, we're straying from my point.  
All this got me to really think. Hisoka, in his adoration, would probably do anything he could to make Tsuzuki happy, he'd want to repay him. Now, with his empathy bordering on telepathy, he'd be able to see just what Tsuzuki wants.  
Now, we go back to Tsuzuki's self hate issues. Being a bit of a self-hater myself, I have an inkling of what's going on through his head. When one self hates, subcosiously, they don't want to get better.  
They want to get worse.  
They want someone to agree with them on the facts of their self hate because thats what they believe so strongly. Just like it's an ego-boost for a hormonal guy or girl to have the opposite sex agree with them, it's something for a self-hater to proove that it's correct. It's the opposite of an ego-boost, but it serves the same purpose.  
Tsuzuki thinks he needs punsihment. He's masochistic in this way, very much so. Tsuzuki thinks he needs punishment for all the supposedly aweful things he does or has done. He may not consiously, but subcosiously? Oh yes.  
Now, hisoka, with his empathy/telepathy would definitly be able to see that. He would probably be horrified at first, but he would gradually come to see that to make his lover happy, he'd have to agree with him.  
In esientiality, to make Tsuzuki happy, he has to make him unhappy. He probably wouldn't want to at first, but Hisoka, in my opinion, would do anything for Tsuzuki, anything at all. Ask and you shall receive and all that. So, because Hisoka loves Tsuzuki, he'd do anything for Tzuzuki.  
Now, why not go to Muraki to serve this purpose? To risky. Tsuzuki would hurt Hisoka by doing that and like the understanding man he is, he realizes what a blow it would be for Hisoka if he left him for the hands of Muraki, the one who stole what little Hisoka had left. So, he instead stays with little Hisoka and lets him punish him instead,  
What love, eh?  
Now, please, pretty please REVIEW! And please, pretty please reviwe the others too. I don't mean to whine, but it really sucked when I saw that the continuiation for 'Why Didn't You Help Me' only received one review(THANK YOU Amythest-Eyes Koneko, for the great, long review! I liove you so much!) after nearly everyone asking me for a continuation. While I'm really proud of Bidding Pools and Secretarys, I can kinda understand why it didn't get so much...only one, but it still sucks to see something you thought so hard over and slaved for weeks over gets such poor acknowledgment. And I know people have read both of them! They both have over one-hundred views! Once more, I don't mean to whine, but please, read and REVIEW! It makes writing so much mor fun when I know people like it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of the Dark/ness and am not making any money from publishing this fanfiction. 


End file.
